


Falling Into You (PIP 2015)

by Konzelwoman



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 16:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5012473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Konzelwoman/pseuds/Konzelwoman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katniss falls asleep just like every night, wrapped in Peeta’s arms. But tonight holds nightmares just around the corner. What are they trying to say? Falling asleep may just mean falling in love all over again.</p><p>AU and slight fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cheeks

_This is the prologue for this week. I will be submitting one “chapter” for each day._

X-X-X

In the stillness of the night, Katniss rolled over to face Peeta, smiling at the slight trail of drool blazing down his cheek.

He smiled. It was such a carefree and lovely thing, and Katniss cherished it.

It reminded her of the time she had first spoken to Peeta. He had handed her a dandelion, and she had said a shy thank you. Later on that week he had said to her little five year old self that she “sung pretty”, to which she scowled and punched him in the face.

Years later he asked her why she had punched him. She blushed and said, “Because I wanted to hate you. You were a boy. You had cooties, and when you said that my stomach got all fluttery and I was convinced you had give them to me. And I liked it. So I punched you.”

“Oh. Because that makes _complete_ sense,” he had countered with an eye roll.

Katniss bit her lip to keep from waking Peeta in a fit of laughter. He rolled onto his back and she admired his profile.

She was reminded of their first kiss, innocent and freeing.

She had just read her college acceptance letter, and they had both cheered, jumping up and down, ending in a lingering embrace.

They slowly pulled away from one another, their arms staying wrapped around each other.

He had looked down into her eyes with a look that conveyed such a sense of security, that she found herself rising on her toes to meet him in the middle as he lowered his lips to hers. Soft, sweet, simple. His hands moved to cup her cheeks so softly, she was convinced she had imaged it, reaching up to cover them with her own hands, smiling when she laced her fingers with his.

He rolled over and pulled her close, leaning down and kissing the top of her head. Wiggling into the mattress he finally settled with a sigh and said, “I love you,” his voice heavy with sleep.

Katniss smiled into his bare chest, inhaling his scent. “I love you, too,” she said softly.

“Yeah. But I love you more. Always will.”

She chuckled. “You’re probably right.”

"I know I am,” he said, pulling her tighter.

She caught a glance at the clock as he shifted.

Midnight.

He held her close as if his life depended on it, their heart beats beating to a rhythm all their own, making a beautiful harmony to the melody of their life.

She looked up and admired his eyelashes, his strong jawline, and the freckles on his face from their summer at the lake.

Each a piece of a beautiful puzzle. Each holding a memory, a fragment of the bigger picture that told the story of who they were.

And that is when she knew. This moment, out of all the rest, this moment would always be her favorite first. The first thing at the beginning of each day was her favorite part of every day.

Snuggling into the mattress, and rolling over so her back was to Peeta’s chest, she sighed with a smile as he pulled her tight, letting herself drift off to sleep.


	2. Rats

_Trigger warning only for day 2: mention of minor character death._

X-X-X

She had just gotten the call, hanging up the phone with a shaking hand.

He father was dead.

A drunk driver had run a red light and t-boned him.

All of her memories from her childhood came flooding back at once. She now knew what it meant to see your life flash before your eyes.

A flash of golden hair and brilliant teeth as her father spun her little sister Prim in the air, both smiling without a care in the world.

Katniss choked back a sob.

Her father playing the fiddle on the porch at night, coming up with all kinds of silly melodies and lyrics as a bedtime story for her and Prim, smiling good naturedly at his wife when she said it was time for bed and they pleaded for just one more. Their mother would roll her eyes and sit in her rocking chair, working on darning a sock, but Katniss never missed her slight smile as she listened to the fiddle or the tapping of her toe. One more quickly turned into five more.

Katniss felt bile rolling in her stomach.

Her father taught her an old folk song as he played a simple melody at the piano. She smiled when she realized that even the birds stopped singing to listen to him.

Peeta said she got that from him.

 _Peeta_.

Where was he?

“Peeta?” She called out, her voice shaky and weak.

There was no response.

She ran through the house calling his name, “Peeta!” but no one answered.

Winding her way into town, she wandered aimlessly, finally making it to the bakery.

Rushing in the door, she saw him behind the counter.

He looked up, his gaze devoid of emotion as it met hers.

She ran to him, expecting open arms, but was instead greeted by nothing as she ran full force into him.

“Peeta, my dad-”

“I know,” he said.

Katniss back away slowly. “What?”

“Your dad is dead.”

“How do you- Why does your breath smell like alcohol?”

“Because I had a drink, brainless.”

 _What was going on_?

“I looked all over for you-”

“Nobody needs me,” he said coldly.

“I do. I need you.”

Peeta laughed bitterly. “Well, I’d offer you a ride home, but my car is totaled.”

“You had an accident to?! Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Yeah. I’m the one that hit your father.”

Katniss took a sharp breath and several steps back. Suddenly the whole building shook.

“Katniss!” She heard her name being called from far away. It sounded like Peeta. “Katniss!”

Looking at the Peeta before her who stood there un-phased, laughing, she felt the earth quake again. “Katniss!” The voice got louder.

Suddenly she was back in the bed, at home, safe. Her face was wet with tears and her voice was hoarse from screaming.

Peeta was shaking her. The earthquake, she realized.

 _Peeta_.

“Peeta!” She threw her arms around him as she shook. She held on like she never wanted to let go. Her _real_ Peeta was here. Her safety.

The Peeta in her dream wasn’t real. He would never betray her like that.

_Would he?_

“Are you okay? You were screaming and crying and-”

“I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Are you su-”

“I’m sure,” she snapped. Seeing the hurt in his eyes, she softened. “It was just a dream.”

She turned to face away from him again, noticing his hesitation before wrapping his arm around her waist again.

She felt him slowly drift off to sleep as she dreaded the time on the clock.

Twelve-thirty. It had only been thirty minutes.

Tonight was going to be a long night.


	3. Explosions

The door slammed with a satisfying thud behind her.

Crossing her arms she stalked around the room.

How could he do this? Why would he say that? He just doesn’t understand! How she ever thought this would work was beyond her.

Peeta banged on the door, his voice coming through muffled, but unmistakably defeated. “Katniss? Katniss come on. You know I didn’t mean it like that.”

“No, I don’t,” Katniss said coldly, bitterly, as if shooting venom at him.

Still muffled, his voice now rose in anger. “What the hell, Katniss?! I said I was sorry! I’m a guy! I’m an ass! I opened my big fat mouth and put my big fat foot in it and I’m sorry! What else can I say?”

She stalked to the door, her fury starting to get the better of her, her fists clutching her biceps like a vice.

“What else? How about not saying anything in the first place! Leave it alone! Why do you even need to bring it up?”

“I didn’t! You did!”

Katniss scoffed. “I most certainly did not.”

“Katniss, open the door.” Though still muffled, his voice carried a menacing tone, causing her to hesitate.

“Why?”

“Because I said so. I need to talk to you face to face, as lovely a color as your door may be, your eyes are prettier.”

Smiling slightly before plastering on her best scowl she swung the door open, letting it hit the wall.

“Thank you,” Peeta said, his voice unnervingly calm, causing Katniss to shift on her feet nervously.

“I’m sorry,” Peeta said.

“Me, too.”

A silence hung in the air.

“To be fair, you had a point,” she said quietly. “My cooking does suck.”

Peeta chuckled. “I’m not touching that with a ten foot pole.”

Katniss chuckled. “Wise man.”

Peeta leaned against the door frame, slumping defeatedly. “Look, I really am sorry. I just…. You know my mom has certain opinions of you anyway, and giving her food poisoning would do nothing to improve that impression.”

“Oh, so now I’m poison?”

Peeta sighed exasperatedly. “I didn’t say that!”

“‘Giving her food poisoning would do nothing to improve that impression’, yes you did.”

“No, I-”

“This isn’t working, Peeta.”

“What?”

“Your mother hates me. I’m toxic for your family. Your whole life. I’ll just go.”

“Wait! Now hold on a minute!”

He held up his arms, preventing her from leaving the room.

“Move, Peeta.”

“No.”

“Peeta, please move.” She tried to keep her voice even.

“No.”

Without a second thought she reached out and slapped him.

Realizing what she had done, she started sputtering, the look of hurt in his eyes as he held his cheek causing her mind to stop.

Taking a few steps back he turned and started walking down the hall.

“Peeta!” She called out after him, but he didn’t turn around.

He walked down the stairway that seemed to stretch on forever, ignoring her calls to him, pleading with him to come back.

“Peeta, I’m sorry! I was so angry, I shouldn’t have- I never would have- I-”

He turned around and looked up at her, the look in his eyes causing her heart to break.

“Katniss!” A distant voice called.

_Wait a minute. This isn’t real._

“Katniss!”

 _Peeta_.

Her eyes shot open to find Peeta leaning over her in bed, slightly shaking her shoulder like before.

“Katniss! Thank goodness. Are you okay? You kept calling my name. And not in a good way.”

She smiled despite the twist in her gut. Reaching up she grabbed his face and pulled him down for a kiss.

“What was that for?” He said slightly dazed, a lopsided grin crawling up his face.

“For being here.” She kissed his cheek. “For loving me.” She kissed his other cheek. “For being you.” She kissed the tip of his nose.

“Are you sure you’re okay?”

“I am now.”

He smiled and leaned down for one more kiss.

“Can you make cinnamon rolls tomorrow morning?” she said quietly. “My cooking sucks.”

Peeta chuckled. “Sure. But I’m not touching that statement with a ten foot pole.”

“What time is it?” She asked after they had settled back into position, her back to his chest, his arm over her hips protectively.

She felt him twist to look over at the clock. “One o’clock.”

Katniss groaned, causing Peeta to chuckle.

“Go to sleep, Katniss. I’m right here.”


	4. Howls

He had proposed. She got the butterflies, and giggled as she smiled for the camera, but there was still a tug in the pit of her stomach, because none of it was real.

Now Katniss was on the train again, bound for who knows where.

She had given up caring. She had won the damn games, and played along with the whole “in love” thing in order to keep breathing.

But when one look across the cabin stops her breathing all together, she wonders if it was even worth it.

Peeta Mellark, the other half of her charade sat across the aisle from her, staring out the window as the scenery rushed by.

He wore his usual stoic face, virtually unreadable, but she could tell he was thinking. He always chewed on the inside of his cheek when he was deep in thought.

A cup of sugarless tea sat in front of him, long cold.

His strong jaw clenched in anxiety, and his wide shoulders were taught with stress. She wished she could just go over and even just ask him something simple, like a favorite color, but even that made her blanch, her nerve leaving her.

She had loved him from the time they were young. The teacher had asked her to sing in front of the class and she caught Peeta’s eye while standing on the stool as she sang.

From that day on, she was a goner. But she had hardly talked to him since, not having the nerve.

Now, here they were, forced to pretend they love one another, when he obviously does not.

It’s hard. To kiss someone who doesn’t return your affections? It feels hollow. To look into eyes you want to dive into? It’s alienating. To love someone who will never love you back? It’s lonely.

At least when she was young and there was a possibility of a future, her dreams kept her company. But now, her only companions were her dreary thoughts, clouding around her head.

“Katniss!”

 _Peeta_.

The sound of his voice made her stomach leap with joy. He said her name! He wanted to talk to her.

“Katniss!”

 _Peeta_.

The voice was still distant and dream like, the scenery outside the window now just a blur of white, and Peeta was nowhere to be found.

“Katniss!”

This time it was louder and she realized she was dreaming.

She opened her eyes to find Peeta on his side, facing her, concern on his features.

 _Peeta_.

“You were crying.” His voice was so full of love and distraught that she started crying again, this time from joy.

The feeling of Peeta alienating her, feeling so alone, not returning her love hurt so much that the relief she found in his worry was like a wave crashing on the shore.

“You wanna talk about it?” His voice was soft and he rubbed his knuckles gently up and down her forearm.

“No. Let’s just say that I saw my life without you, and I didn’t like it.”

“I didn’t die, did I?” His face was so shocked and disturbed that it was almost comical.

“No,” she laughed, lightly slapping his chest. “Now hold me tight and never let go.”

“Like I would ever do that.”


	5. Tongues

Katniss stared at the text from Jo. She couldn’t believe it.

Johanna had set her up on a blind date and would not even give her a hint about what the man looked like except that he had “hot buns” with an added, “You’ll get it when you see him. It’s funny.”

Katniss started to leisurely flip through her closet while she waited on the date and time from Johanna.

Her eyes bugged out of her head when she got the message. “Tonight”.

She started frantically flipping through her closet, hurriedly dialing Madge’s number for help.

But who answered was _not_ Madge. “Hello,” the sultry voice said.

“Gale, knock it off,” she said crossly.

“Sugar, I don’t know who Gale is, but you can call me Finn.”

Pulling her phone away from her head, her face went ashen as she realized the misdial.

“I’m sorry. I have the wrong number.”

“Aw, are you sure you don’t have any secrets worth my time?”

Katniss promptly hung up, her cheeks bright red.

A quick google search of the number pulled up a phone-sex line.

She shook her head as she dialed Madge’s number, pulling the phone away from her head twice just to make sure it was right.

Sex was the last thing on her mind right now. She was just about to stick her toe back in the dating pool.

X-X-X

She had on a simple white dress, light orange cardigan, and yellow flip flops.

She was going to kill Madge.

Pulling her hair over to one side, pieces of it sticking in her mouth, she decided to screw it and quickly had it in an intricate side braid, out of the way, and simple.

She must look like a flower child.

The restaurant was on a hotel rooftop looking over the beautiful city. Lights twinkled and the last light of sunset made it seem like you were eating amongst the stars.

A voice, so sultry and beautiful, caught her off guard. All he said was, “Yes, Mellark, party of two?” but it sounded like the heavens had opened and an angel chorus was singing.

She looked over to see by far the most handsomest man she had ever seen waiting at the hostess stand.

He had wavy blonde hair, and bright blue eyes, and carried himself with confidence; his broad shoulders spread, and his head held high.

When he turned to the side she found herself falling to the bench beneath her. His jaw was sculpted by Gods.

He couldn’t be real.

Suddenly the hostess was gesturing over toward her and she made eye contact with the object of her stalking.

He looked at her and smiled as she offered a shy wave.

That smile oh God, she had to remember how to use…… What were they called…. Words?

He had freckles, and dimples, and the longest eyelashes she had ever seen.

He was walking over toward her.

 _Breathe_ , she thought, _Just breathe_.

“Hi, uh, are you Katniss?”

He was here. In front of her. In front of her he stood. Standing in front of her was this man. This gorgeous, gorgeous man.

“Yes,” she managed, proud of the confidence in her voice as she said the single word.

“I’m Peeta Mellark.” He offered his hand to her to shake, and all she could do was stare at it.

He had calluses. She wondered where they came from. What he did for a living.

Suddenly realizing she was staring, she shook her head, extending her hand. “Sorry. Katniss. Nice to meet you.” Good. She could still form sentences.

“It’s beautiful isn’t it?” He said, looking out over the city.

She nodded, looking out at the towering buildings. “Yes. It’s almost like eating-“

“-in the stars.” he finished with her, both of them chuckling.

“Should we go to our table?” He asked, gesturing in the direction of the other seated patrons.

 _If my legs will work_. “Sure!”

X-X-X

They had enjoyed a lovely dinner together, and she finally got that joke Johanna had said. He was attractive and he was a baker. Clever, clever Johanna.

She looked across the table as he stared at the dessert menu, his tongue stuck out in concentration.

Katniss found herself licking her lips absentmindedly.

He glanced up at her with a crooked grin and she darted her eyes down to her own menu, chastising herself for getting caught up in how he used his tongue.

“So did you decide on a dessert yet?” He asked, his voice mischievous.

“I’m leaning toward the chocolate mousse.”

She chanced a glance up to catch a devilish grin on his face. “That would be very easy to order from room service.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, we could call it early and head down to the room. I could think of a few things we could do with that mousse.”

His eyes gleamed with mischief, and was that hope?

Something deep in her belly stirred and she wasn’t sure if that was good or not. It had been too long. Could just be indigestion.

“Wait. I’m not sure I understand.”

“Didn’t Johanna tell you? She booked a room and the whole night.”

“Wait. I thought you were a baker.”

“I am. But I needed a little extra cash, so-”

“You’re a prostitute?” Katniss yelled, slightly rising from her seat, turning scarlet when all eyes went to her.

Apologizing softly she slowly sat back down and snapped to face him, hissing, “You’re a prostitute?”

His jaw dropped. “No. I am a baker. Johanna wanted to prank you, so she booked a room and paid me to stay the night with you, but I was going to sleep on the fold out and make you breakfast in the morning.”

Katniss was silent. “Then what about the mousse comment?”

He chuckled. “Okay. Ya got me. Being a baker I know a few kinky things to do with mousse.”

She stared at him, unmoving.

“I’m kidding! I was going to turn it into a chocolate silk pie. Just go down to the room, I’ll wait right here. You’ll see that I had it stocked with all my staples for any dish.”

She eyed him suspiciously before they both simultaneously burst out in laughter.

“Well, if she has already paid for the room, we could take advantage of that, run up her tab.”

He grinned. “You mean pull a ‘don’t and say we did’?”

“Precisely.”

Katniss woke up laughing.

Quickly covering her mouth to muffle the sound, she turned to find Peeta staring at her, his face unamused, causing her to bubble over in laughter again.

“Katniss, you are keeping me awake, and kind of freaking me out. You are laughing hysterically in your sleep.” Katniss continued to laugh, causing him to chuckle, “What was it this time?”

She turned to him, giggling. “Our sex life.”

He dropped his jaw and lightly shoved her shoulder. “Gee, thanks. I had no idea that was a laughing matter.”

Still giggling, Katniss waved him off. “I’ll tell you about it tomorrow.”

She glanced at the clock. Three o’clock.

At least of all the dreams, this was the one that took longer.

She snuggled back into his chest, another fit of laughter taking over when he said, “No more chocolate mousse before you go to bed.”


	6. Ashes

_Some lines taken directly from The Hunger Games and It’s a Wonderful Life are not mine, and all credit where it is due._

X-X-X

  
Katniss saw Peeta setting the table, smiling when she saw the two smaller plates and utensils across from the two normal sized ones.

 _Peeta always wanted kids_.

“When will they be here?” She asked.

Peeta kept on fiddling with the table placement like he hadn’t heard her.

“Peeta?”

No response.

Katniss scowled in confusion as two sets of tiny feet came racing down the staircase, squealing and laughing.

They looked just like Peeta, blonde curly hair and bright blue eyes.

He turned to them as they ran to him, embracing them with a room lighting smile.

At the top of the stairs Katniss caught a glimpse of another blonde curly haired, blue eyed person. Delly.

The shining engagement ring and wedding band on her finger not going unnoticed by Katniss, nor the twinkle in her eye as she met Peeta’s, his own mirroring the sparkle.

 _What the hell_?

The plates weren’t theirs. The utensils were different. The house was laid out differently.

His lips were kissing someone else.

“Okay. I’m ready to wake up now,” she said disgustedly as she watched the dinner unfold.

“I’m afraid it’s not that easy,” a voice drawled behind her.

Turning to face the new player, Katniss came face to face with none other than her Uncle Haymitch.

“Miss me?” He said with a crooked grin.

“Every day,” she said breathlessly as she ran to embrace him.

Pulling away, she looked up into those eyes so like her father’s. “How? What are you-“

“Don’t worry about that stuff,” he waved her off. “The important thing is, yes. This is a dream. But your mind chose me to be your chaperone for some damned reason, so I will do it and you will like it. Or at least, you know, suffer through it.”

Katniss rolled her eyes with a huff. “Fine. What does _this_ dream want to tell me?”

“Your life without Peeta.”

She scowled at him. “I already had one of those.”

“No. You saw what it was like to have Peeta leave. This is what it’s like if you were never here.”

Katniss hesitated. “I never existed?”

Haymitch smiled ruefully. “Oh, no, you existed. You still exist. But you didn’t tell him you love him in time.”

“What?”

“Remember that time you pondered whether to say it or not and said to hell with it and did it?”

“Yeah?”

“Well, this time you didn’t. You never even gave him the time of day. Finally he gave up and stopped trying.”

“How long ago-”

“Long enough,” Haymitch said sadly, looking at the family at the table.

“He’s happy.” Katniss teared up as she saw Peeta take Delly’s hand. “Haymitch?”

“Yeah?” He turned to her, arms crossed tightly across his chest.

“Are you my conscience?”

He laughed. “I guess so, darlin’.”

“Then I’m screwed.”

Haymitch snorted, turning back to the table. “Your confidence is overwhelming, sweetheart.”

“Is he happy?” Katniss asked quietly.

Haymitch nodded. “He is. He still says goodnight to you every night once Delly falls asleep. He whispers it. Probably always will.”

Katniss’ lip started to quiver as tears pooled in her eyes. She bit her lip, trying to hold it together.

“You had an effect on him, Katniss. A good one. Then you reversed it all and had the opposite effect. He still loves you, you know.”

“I’ve always loved him,” Katniss said in a broken whisper.

“I know.” He hugged her from the side, leaning his temple on her head as they both stared at the table.

She reached up and clutched his forearm as he held her tight, a sob escaping her.

“It’s okay, sweetheart. He really, really did love you. And I know you did, too. That’s why it scared you.”

“Because it was real,” Katniss nodded lightly as she whispered through her sobs.

“Now, you know I’m a figment of your imagination.” He pulled away slightly, keeping his arms wrapped around her, smiling at her scowl. “And this is all just a dream. But as your _conscience_ I have something to say to you.”

"Yes?”

“Remember when I said you could live a hundred lifetimes and still not deserve him?”

Katniss merely nodded, her eyes latched on Peeta.

“Well it’s true. But back in the real world he’s stuck with you.” She laughed as he tweaked her nose. “Make it count, Katniss.”

She nodded.

“He still paints you, you know. In this life.”

She turned to Haymitch skeptically.

Sighing in exasperation, Haymitch snapped his fingers and suddenly they were in an art studio.

It was exactly the same as back home.

Paintings of indiscernible grey eyes and dark braids surrounded the room.

“It’s like I haunt him,” Katniss remarked.

“If you love someone, you don’t leave them behind,” Haymitch said softly.

She turned to him as he smiled a small, sad, tight lipped smile.

“And you don’t forget the face of the person who was your last hope.”

He stepped aside at her curious expression to reveal a portrait of her, clear as day, sitting in the meadow, a dandelion between her fingers.

“‘Hope is the only thing stronger than fear’.” She mumbled, stepping closer to the painting, lightly tracing it with her fingers. “Peeta always said - says - that when I ask him why he is so damned happy.”

“Come’ere,” Haymitch said, drawing her in, holding her close.

The doorbell to the house rang, and Katniss looked around curiously.

“Oh! That’s my cue!” Haymitch said, holding up his index finger.

“What, let me guess - You just got your wings?”

“ _Hell no_!” Haymitch guffawed. “It’s happy hour!”

With a snap of his fingers, the world went dark.

Katniss woke, her eyes snapping open.

Barely able to dare herself to look, she turned her head and let out a relieved sigh at the sight of Peeta, sound asleep, next to her on the bed.

When was the last time she had said, ‘I love you,’ aside from going to bed or when it felt called for?

Katniss reached out and gently ran her thumb over his cheek, whispering the words reverently, like the treasure they were. “I love you.”

He leaned into her palm, opening his eyes sleepily. “Mmmmm,” he said, smiling. He reached up, putting his hand over her own and interlacing their fingers, pulling them down between them on the bed. “I thought I was dreaming,” he said, his voice heavy with sleep. “But waking up to that was even better.”

He traced her knuckles with his thumb. “I am awake, right? This is real, and not a dream?”

She grinned softly. “This is real.”

He looked at her, his eyes clearing just a bit. “Did you have another dream?”

She smiled a small smile, squeezing his hand. “Nothing to write home about. Think my mind is just filtering a lot of stuff.”

“Well tell it to stop and let you sleep,” he said, his voice as demanding as it could be when laden with sleep.

Katniss chuckled. “I’ll try.”

“Want me to get you a glass of water?”

“No, I’m fine. Thank you. Stay with me.”

With another small smile, he leaned forward, their foreheads touching. “Mmmmm,” he said again, his default when sleepy, then kissed the top of her head. “Always.”


	7. Thorns

_I do not own the song "Me and Mrs. Jones". All credit where it is due._

X-X-X

Katniss wandered into the cafe promptly at six-thirty in the morning, same as always.

She smiled as she casually scanned the seats to find Peeta’s smiling face looking at her.

 _You shouldn’t be doing this_!

Ignoring her inner voice, she walked over to greet him, hugging him tightly.

They held hands as they made small talk, Peeta’s face suddenly going solemn.

“What is it?” Katniss asked, raising her eyebrows.

“I want to tell them.”

Katniss took a sharp breath before asking the question she already knew the answer to. “Tell who what?”

“Delly and Gale. They deserve to know.”

“Peeta….”

“Don’t tell me you don’t feel it, too. We have been doing this for almost a year now, and it’s only been this one cafe, this one table, at this time of day, every time. If we can make it this long with only a coffee shop romance, I think we should take it a step further.”

“But, Peeta…. We are both _married_. I’m _Mrs_. Hawthorne and you are _Mr_. Mellark.”

"Well, to be technical, I have always been _Mr_. Mellark.”

She scowled at him, causing him to grin.

"You know what I mean.”

“Okay, okay. Sorry. Yes. I have a _Mrs_. Mellark. But we have to tell them. We have so many plans, and dreams, and things we share.”

"I don’t know….” Katniss worried her bottom lip.

One look in his eyes and she knew, she was a goner.

Still biting her lip as she grinned, she nodded. “I’ll allow it.”

“Katniss….” Suddenly he began to sing, but the voice was most decidedly not his. “We’ve got a thing going on. We both know that it’s wrong, but it’s much to strong, to let it go now.”

Katniss heaved a sigh. “Oh, come on!” Letting her hands fall in her lap in exasperation, waking when they slammed down on the bed, shaking the mattress, the springs bouncing in protest.

The radio alarm beside the bed was going off, playing “Me and Mrs. Jones”.

It was day light. Morning. No more nightmares.

She looked over to wake Peeta, too excited to go back to sleep, but he wasn’t there. The space he was supposed to occupy long cold.

The room was also cold. He’d left that window open again. Katniss thought mean grumbles as she snuggled deeper into the mattress, pulling the comforter under her chin.

After stilling in her cocoon of blankets, she smiled.

No more nightmares.

She was safe.

She was home.

It was all real.

She began to ponder her latest dream, and what it might have meant.

A forbidden love. An affair. Music.

That brought her back to her father, which made her think of Haymitch, which brought her back to Peeta.

They all brought her back to Peeta.

Peeta wasn’t around when her father died. He always said he wished he had been, to comfort her. She thought it was just pity.

She would never hit him. Her anger, her bluntness, her impatience. All things she knew she possessed but Peeta dealt with anyway. And she loved him for it.

She desperately wanted to share things with Peeta, but it just wasn’t in her nature. To be betrayal, there must first be trust. She trusted him. It was time to open up.

Katniss chuckled at the thought of the rooftop mousse.

She sobered as she thought about his life without her. Her worst fear. He was always saying, ‘I wish I had known you sooner’, but would she have been able to really see him before she did? She hoped so. ‘Hope is the only thing stronger than fear’. She knew so.

And finally the last dream, she wanted to chalk it up to the radio, but had a nagging feeling there was something more.

What was she forbidding herself from?

Just then Peeta walked into the room with cinnamon rolls, and she smiled.

“Hey, you’re up! I was gonna surprise you! You’re so cute when you wake up to the smell of pastries.”

It was then that it clicked. Just like she had thought the night before, they were each a piece of a beautiful puzzle, holding memories, fragments of the bigger picture that told the story of who they were.

And while her favorite moment of midnight would always be a favorite, she had found her real first, the final piece of the puzzle.

As he sat down on the edge of the bed, she took the plate from him as he cocked an eyebrow, setting it beside her.

She took his hands in hers.

 _Such beautiful puzzle pieces_ , she thought, admiring how his hands swallowed hers, making them feel anchored, safe.

“Don’t tell me you hate cinnamon rolls.”

She laughed. “No. I just realized something.” Looking down at their hands she gathered her courage before meeting his eyes again.

“Every time I had a dream last night, good or bad, mostly bad, nightmares really, I was petrified. I didn’t want to move, I didn’t want to face it. They were mostly about losing you. But I was okay once I realized you were here.”

Peeta’s face morphed from concern to the biggest smile she had ever seen on his face, one she couldn’t help but match, and he leaned in to kiss her.

“I love you, Peeta.”

He stopped just inches short of her lips. “Hey! You beat me to it.”

She smiled as she grabbed his face and kissed him, reveling in her victory.

Because if there was one thing all those dreams taught her, it was, after all, that there are much worse games to play.


End file.
